Code 00The Prelude
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: When Charles and Marianne died during the Imperium invasion of Japan, Lelouch was left alone. However, he is soon entered into another world instead...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_This is the Year 2156 Common Era…or After Death of Christ. My clan is somewhat Christian, Protestant I believe. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, aged 10 currently. There was this tragedy in a country called Japan sometime ago… I wish not to speak of it mostly. My parents… they were foreigners there and my nation happened to be the one Japan fought against, the World Imperium. Even with the mass rearming and recruitment of mercenary soldiers were not enough to outmatch the Imperium's superiority… and Japan lost. As for me, I lost my parents and my sister was in critical condition and being taken care by Sayoko, my maid. A Guard of our household called Jeremiah was my guardian, but he too had to live on cybernetic implants._

"And this grew to be a source for major crisis everywhere," a man said, touching his face, "even here…"

The man was a Caucasian, with purple hair and wearing a black suit. A metal piece was fixed onto the left side of his face. He was walking down with a young man, who was also Caucasian and rather solemn. They were walking away 2 tombstones in a Christian graveyard.

"Jeremiah, where's Nunnally?" the boy asked.

"Sir Lelouch, Sayoko has taken Nunnally for resting. Only when she gets well, you two siblings will meet again," Jeremiah reassured the boy, "she is quite unwell…especially for this…"

"For what?" demanded Lelouch, "where are you taking?"

"This is your parents' wishes for you…to bring peace to the world," Jeremiah said, "We will be going to Disraeli (former Utah, Nevada)."

"Bring peace…" Lelouch repeated.

They then went into a limousine, with Lelouch taking the backseats and Jeremiah being its driver. Both of them quickly took off, and drove out of the graveyard.

Later, that limousine was journeying around the deserts of Disraeli Province of the World Imperium. It was only barren plains of sand as far the eye could see, making Lelouch wonder.

"Jeremiah, why are we here?" Lelouch questioned.

"Sir, you shall see soon enough," Jeremiah replied, "I believe we should leave the vehicle now."

The two of them quickly abandoned the limousine, and walked out into the upcoming road ahead. Suddenly, a blast from the sky shot and blew up the limousine.

"What was that?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"They are here," Jeremiah said, "several acquaintances of your late parents, Sir."

Lelouch looked up into the sky and saw a humanoid figure there. It was apparently plated in pinkish-red armour, and held a rifle gun on one hand and a shield on the other. There was another machine, shaped like a fighter plane in black armour. Both these machines suddenly descended on the ground.

"What are these?" Lelouch asked.

"The future of the world…" Jeremiah said, "They are…the Gundams…"

And then, hatches of the 2 so-called Gundams opened up and a male and female pair came out of the machines. The female had a strange-looking choker around her neck, and looked grumpily at Lelouch. The male also looked at the young Lelouch, and waved at him.

"Hello," he said, "I am Rudio Resonance, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being and of the Gundam Astraea."

"Jeremiah, what on Earth is it really going on?" Lelouch demanded.

"It is not convenient of us to speak here," Jeremiah said, "Marlene Vlady, open the hatch on Gundam Abulhool for us."

The female then returned to the Abulhool and a back hatch opened up. Jeremiah guided Lelouch into the hatch. Rudio also returned to its unit, and both Gundams flew off into the sky.

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

But the journey was quite short. The 2 Gundams hovered around the desert plains of another part of Disraeli. Rudio keyed in several commands on his dashboard, and an electronic voice cried.

"Acknowledged, you may land in Area 51."

Suddenly, the sands of that portion split apart and both Gundams lowered into the underground base. The base was darkened, other than several dim lights dotted all over the place. As Lelouch and Jeremiah got out, they were greeted by a young girl somewhat older than Lelouch. Next to her, there was a pink ball-shaped robot.

"Hello. Hello. Hello." It cried.

"Chall Ascustia, nice to meet you again," Jeremiah said, "same to you, Haro."

"Same to you Mr. Gottwald, and this is?" Chall asked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Jeremiah introduced, "son of Lord Charles and Lady Marianne."

"I never thought I could actually meet you in person," Chall exclaimed.

"Chall, don't try to flatter your way around," Marlene sarcastically said.

"Well I won't be taking orders from a criminal, even if she were older than me," Chall said.

"Now now, settle down you girls and hear Jeremiah out," Rudio said.

And the 2 females quickly went quiet.

"Thank you, and Jeremiah, you may continue," Rudio said.

"Sir Lelouch, now how I should say this…" Jeremiah said, "Your parents are members of Celestial Being, a secret organisation in possession of private armed Mobile Suits… the Gundams."

"Serious?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Indeed, and I myself and the others here are all fellow members of Celestial Being," Jeremiah said, "the two Mobile Suits are the Gundams, or least two out of the five prototypes we possess."

Suddenly, a new figure appeared before the young Lelouch. It was a female with green hair and amber eyes. She wore only a long white dress and seemingly in her teens only, but she was almost transparent like my ghost. However, Lelouch did not see it as such.

"A holographic projection," Lelouch cried.

"Wow, only a handful can ever guess it right," the image said, "you may refer me as C2, and I represent the ultimate interface unit of Celestial Being, Veda. It has selected you as a Meister…a Gundam Meister."

"Just like your mother," Jeremiah laughed, "and to which Gundam he is designated to."

"But I think…in my opinion, he's a tad bit young…" Chall protested.

"I am very sure of Sir Lelouch's abilities, and I trust Veda's judgment," Jeremiah said, "C2, please go on."

"Lelouch Lamperouge, from this day onwards, you shall be designated with the codename Zero by decree of Veda and with the rank of Gundam Meister and Chairman Apparent of Celestial Being in time to come," C2 proclaimed, "and henceforth, you will be granted Gundam Plutone for your usage."

"Plutone?! But that's still experimental at most," Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Veda has made its choice. Gundam Radion, in which Marianne Lamperouge as Epsilonette Flash had piloted, will be kept out of use until a suitable pilot is located," C2 said, "and you Jeremiah Gottwald shall ascend as Interim Chairman of Celestial Being for the time being."

"Understood," Jeremiah said, "but still…"

"Veda has no more to speak of," C2 said, disappearing into thin air at once.

"So you are given the Plutone to pilot…you're one lucky bastard," Marlene remarked.

"Oh well, Veda knows best… I hope," Jeremiah relented, "Rudio and Marlene, you two are in charge of guiding Sir Lelouch. Haro, you will guide Sir Lelouch in his Mobile Suit ventures."

"Understood," they said.

"Roger. Roger. Roger." It cried.


	2. Plutone

**Ch 1 – Plutone**

_Jeremiah had just introduced me to a group of strangers, who apparently know my parents. They belong to Celestial Being, a private armed organization utilizing Mobile Suit series called the Gundams. I am confused right now, there's little I could do. I couldn't doubt them for I fear for the worst. The only way is to follow this Rudio Resonance and Marlene Vlady to a certain room within Area 51…_

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

In Area 51, there was a room near the docking bay marked by a tall doorway saying "Plutone". Rudio, Lelouch, the pink Haro and Marlene made their way towards that door, and Rudio tapped the door's switch. The door then opened up, revealing another Gundam-like Mobile Suit behind it.

This Mobile Suit was predominantly white armoured with a few blue portions. In fact, the blue portions were mainly centred on the chest. There was a shield and Beam Rifle mounted on the walls of that same chamber.

"Behold, one of our deadliest weapons on hand… Gundam Plutone," Rudio described, "don't be fooled by how it's unarmed. It is perhaps the most powerful of all five Gundams of this generation."

"But we've never really seen it in action, so you'll have to confirm that to us," Marlene said.

"But you two, who are you?" Lelouch said, "I knew your names, but what of you. How you two come here to Celestial Being?"

"I grew up in Australia, in the city Darwin," Rudio said, "since the waves of Asian, Arab, and Latino among others refuges from war-torn countries, the locals were getting more aggressive. And then, the group Pure-White Nation was formed… and they stirred one big racial riot in Darwin… one that took my whole family's lives."

"I am a criminal wanted by the law, as simple as that," Marlene said, "after meeting you Celestial Being specifically Epsilonette, I have been forced into service of Celestial Being."

"But why would a group like Celestial Being would let a convicted criminal do their work?" Lelouch wondered.

Marlene looked at Lelouch, and then she pointed to the choker strapped onto her neck.

"See this choker here," she said, "there's this explosive attached to it, and if I try anything funny, it will explode me into pieces by remote at once."

"They call it a slave volunteer Meister," Rudio said, "It's actually quite sad, since even most of us don't really trust them for they were criminals formerly."

"Ehh…Marlene…" Lelouch began to speak.

"Listen here; I don't need anyone's sympathy. I am fine on my own," Marlene cried.

"But you need help, don't you!" Lelouch cried.

"No no and no!" Marlene yelled, "I can still perform and function perfectly! I will show it to you right now! Get into your new Plutone and we'll dunk it out!"

She then stomped off in the other direction, leaving Lelouch with Rudio.

"Sorry for her, she is still sore about things here," Rudio apologised.

"But tell me, should I fight her?" Lelouch asked.

"Perhaps it's the only way for her to blow off some steam," Rudio said, "I will help you out if you need help. Just holler for me."

"But I still don't know how to use this thing?" Lelouch claimed.

Rudio giggled to himself, and then picked up the pink Haro up.

"Use this guy for help," he said.

Disraeli Desert, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Later, in the Disraeli Desert, two Gundams had quickly left out in the open. Gundam Astraea flew off towards the distance for the sake of seeing the fight without interrupting it. Lelouch was in sortie of the Gundam Plutone. Plutone had a GN Shield on its left arm and a Beam Rifle on the other one. In the cockpit, there was a docking hatch and the pink Haro was affixed there.

"What sort of hell have I got myself into nowadays?" Lelouch moaned, "But you can help me right…"

"Help you. Help you. Help you" it cried.

"And what shall I call you…" Lelouch wondered, "…how about Hanayo, that's a name I heard from Sayoko."

"Hanayo. Hanayo. Hanayo" the Haro cried out.

Suddenly, something quickly swooped down from the sky and rammed into the Gundam. Lelouch looked on and saw the Gundma Abulhool in the sky.

Inside the Abulhool's cockpit, Marlene looked down at the Plutone and stared at it.

"First rule of battle: Always be ready to take down your foe," Marlene said, "and you've failed to observe this first rule, so perish for your mistakes. GN Missiles, fire away!"

Suddenly, the Abulhool fired a storm of GN Missiles down at the Plutone.

"Raise GN Shield. Raise GN Shield. Raise GN Shield" Hanayo cried.

"GN Shield…you mean that shield," Lelouch said, directing the controls.

The Plutone placed its shield in front of itself and flaps opened up from it. Green dust-like particles streamed out of the shield, and surrounded the Plutone. The GN Missiles had just then hit the forming barrier, and there was a large explosion in the sand.

"Gotcha, guess the rich boys never have what t takes on the battlefield," Marlene remarked.

"No…" Rudio cried.

However, this was all too soon to judge. After the dust cleared off, Gundam Plutone turned out to be unharmed and well-guarded by the GN Particles wrapping around the Gundam's form.

"That shield is no regular one…" Rudio exclaimed, "It's almost like a GN Condenser as well, creating some kind of GN Barrier."

"Amazing…even the militarily-advanced World Imperium cannot match this level of defence," Lelouch noted.

"Nice that you had noticed your Gundam's functions, but on the battlefield, the best defence is a brutal offense," Marlene cried, "Convert to Mobile Suit Mode."

The Abulhool flew in on the defending Plutone, and it began to change form. From its rear end, an extra head popped up. Also, two legs with roller blades at their ends strutted out and they repeatedly kicked at the GN Barrier formed.

As Rudio observed, the Barrier weakened with each kick. He then tapped on his console, and Lelouch appeared on the other end.

"Lelouch, get out of the way quick! Your Barrier may be steady for now, but it's getting weaker with each physical attack," Rudio called out.

"_Time for the finisher,"_ Marlene thought.

Her Abulhool suddenly flew backwards to a certain distance and landed on its legs. Suddenly, the wheels under its rollers sped at the Plutone at high speed. At the tip, it was apparently spinning like a razor drill.

Suddenly, the Plutone lifted its GN Barrier and dodged the incoming attack on time. While the Abulhool sped past Plutone, it took the chance and fired at the tip of its wings.

"Yes, he just grounded the Abulhool. Now dealing with it may be easier," Rudio said, "but this is Marlene we're talking about…"

The Abulhool turned around and unleashed 4 wire hooks at the Plutone. Each of them had bounded all four of the Suit's limbs.

"Now I got you in place," Marlene said, pressing a button.

From the wire hooks, an electrical current was launched. It quickly went into the Mobile Suit and fried Lelouch in his seat.

"Ahhhh!!!" he cried.

"Now you're finished," Marlene said, charging in with the drill tip.

"_No…I can't end this…not for Nunnally…not for my parents…" _Lelouch thought.

He then looked at the screen, and saw the Abulhool coming straight towards it. He quickly took another glance at the Haro he named Hanayo…

"Hanayo, is there…a way out?" he asked.

Meanwhile, the Abulhool was only mere inches away from hitting into the Plutone. However, it suddenly went into a complete halt and the drill tip ended as well. Inside the Abulhool, Marlene tried to move her Mobile Suit to no avail.

"What the heck, this damned thing is all-shutdown!" she exclaimed.

"I heard from Jeremiah and Ian of the abilities surrounding Gundam Plutone alright, but the power to deactivate enemy units…" Rudio grasped.

"This…this system…it's called Trial System…" Lelouch muttered, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Medical Bay, Area 51, Disraeli Desert

In the Medical Bay of Area 51, Lelouch awakened in there. Next to him, there were Hanayo, Rudio, Marlene and a man dressed as a doctor.

"Joyce, he's awakened," Rudio called to the doctor.

The doctor then turned to face Lelouch.

"Hello there, my name is Joyce Monroe and Rudio has brought you here when you fainted," he said gently.

At this point, Jeremiah also came into the room themselves.

"Sir Lelouch, are you alright?" he asked, "Dr. Monroe, what is the status of the lad?"

"Pretty good, maybe just the shock," he reported, "I need him to rest for further observation, but that's all. I need to get some more supplies for this."

Jeremiah smiled, and he then left the room. Dr. Monroe also followed him out. Lelouch saw Jeremiah leaving, and then looked back at both Rudio and Marlene.

"That whole fight just now, it was a ruse," Lelouch suspected, "am I right?"

"How did you know?" Rudio wondered.

"If Marlene did cause trouble, the collar would explode and kill her," Lelouch said, "but yet it didn't. So this bout was all set up…"

"Yes, Veda has issued an order to test your skills first hand," Marlene admitted.

Within the hallways, Jeremiah walked around it. His mind was deep in thought of another thing. C2's form then appeared right in front of him, and Jeremiah jumped back at it.

"C2, you can seriously scare a guy like that!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"And how was the boy, Lelouch?" the holographic image asked.

"He can pilot the Plutone well; he even defeated Marlene with the Trial System no less," Jeremiah said, "but if not for it, Lelouch would've been a goner."

"But this has come handy to know of," C2 said, "the boy needs to improve his fighting skills. The Plutone is a Mobile Suit based on the Trial System should the Gundmas fall into the wrong hands, and possessed state-of-the-art defence and regeneration capabilities."

"Even so I worry for Sir Lelouch's safety," Jeremiah said.

"Veda has chosen the boy for a reason and potential is within him," C2 said.

"Veda this, Veda that, it's always with that system!" snapped Jeremiah, "does a computer program even know anything about humans? What the heck, he's your…"

But then, C2 had already vanished from sight. Jeremiah clenched his fists, and banged against the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

And then, his incom rang and he opened up a holo-screen with a man in all black down to his hair and clothes with sunglasses.

"Grave Violento, what is it now?" Jeremiah asked.

"I had heard that you have retrieved the son of Charles and Marianne and he is made Gundam Meister of the Plutone," Grave said, "but that is not the issue. I believe there is currently a vacant Gundam, yes?"

"And since you are supposed to be a Meister, you can take the job if you want to," Jeremiah said.

"No, I got a better one for the use of the Radion," Grave said, "but this guy will be a tough nut to crack."

"So you want me to crack him good enough," Jeremiah said.

"He's quite an outlaw actually, and I believe you had heard of the recent news in Italy of a theft in a military facility there," Grave said.

"He's a terrorist, eh?" Jeremiah said, "I will get Rudio and Marlene down there then."

"Takes one terrorist to know the other one…" Grave mused.


	3. Astraea

**Ch 2 – Astraea**

_As for the current status of the world, it had been divided into 3 main power blocs across the world in light of these Orbital Spires. One would be dominated by the World Imperium, an imperial monarchy whom later triggered a Solar War for the sake of monopolisation of its Solar Energy. Another one would be used by the Indian-Chinese Federation, something like a new Soviet Union reborn, but without Russia. _

_The last one was still being built in Kenya, and partitioned to the Euro Universe. As the former European Union's successor state, they had absorbed Russia, Turkey, continental Europe and even the former Soviet Union except for Central Asia. Because of the problems surrounding the incompletion of its Orbital Spire, the EU faced multiple problems and tried to increase military power within its borders. _

_And now, Marlene and Rudio had sortie off to the EU, actually Italy. There, a theft had taken place and it was of something rather powerful… known then as a secret weapon of the EU during the Solar Wars. _

EU Military Facility, United Italian States, Euro Universe

The United Italian States was the successor state to Italy, after incorporating the Vatican City, Malta, and San Marino in its system. Its Chief Consul would be the Head of State, and the Vice Consul served as Head of Government.

Along the eastern shores of the Italian coast facing the Balkans, there was a military base of the EU there. However, after the recent theft, security had been increased and the buildings there stil showed signs of the fight that had gone through there.

Walking into the base, it was both Rudio and Marlene. However, instead of their usual clothing, they donned the deep green uniform of the Italy Contingent of the EU. They then approached one of the Italian soldiers, who was resting on a bench and had his arm wrapped in a cast.

"You two must be the new people transferred here recently," he spoke.

"Hey there, quite a mess you got here," Rudio said, "did something happen here of late?"

"Yah, and quite a disaster at that," the soldier wondered.

"We are from the Sardinia base and have been ordered here," Rudio answered, "I am… Franco Mussulino and she's…"

"You can call me Theresa Kario," Marlene said.

"And I am Lieutenant Emilio Ribisi. Let me fill you guys in on the details," he said, "it was only last night, and I was on patrol duty that time. And then, I saw a suspicious Hellion lurking around."

"Could it be an inside job?" Rudio suggested.

"Couldn't be, ," Emilio said, "It even have to shoot down the gate containing the…Agrissa."

"Agrissa?!" wondered "Theresa".

"Yup, the Mobile Armour that secured the Continent from further invasion of the Imperium during the Siege of Normandy," Emilio said, "anyways, I got a group of my people ready to take down the threat. However, that Hellion managed to dock in with an Agrissa already and fought against us."

"And he escaped in the end," "Franco" said.

"And this injury was only the lucky one," Emilio said, "some of my comrades even wind up in hospital because of that guy. But I fear what he would do with the Agrissa more…"

"Don't you worry Emilio," "Franco" said, "that's why we are here for, to investigate this matter."

"Thanks you two," Emilio said, "I do seem to recall that the terrorist fled towards the West…"

And then, the two incognito Meisters left the area immediately and out of the main gate. Once they were outside in the forest nearby, Rudio took out a small device and pressed it. Suddenly, the Gundams Astraea and Abulhool appeared from their cloaking ability.

"Too bad the cloaking device can't operate while the Gundam itself in motion," Marlene sighed.

"Regardless, let's fly out West," Rudio said.

As the two Gundams flew off to the skies, they flew over the EU military base. Emilio saw the two images in the sky, and took out binoculars to see them.

"Huh? What are those Suits?" he questioned to himself.

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Inside the underground base Area 51, Lelouch happened to be strolling around the halls and rooms within the base. In a certain room, he saw the girl Chall and she was tending to a young girl with resting in a small bed.

"Lelouch, hello," she greeted.

"Chall, I was just walking around here to see the things here," Lelouch answered, "and who's the girl?"

"Feldt Grace, the sole child of Rudio and Marlene," Chall explained, "She is only three years behind you, I believe."

"So they have a child… but what would become of her?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, she is already selected by Veda by default to work her life in Celestial Being," Chall said sadly, "she's quite unlucky here. Her whole future had already been dictated by her birthright."

"And you," Lelouch said, "was yours dictated by birth too?"

"No, but fate is different plans for me," Chall said, "I was of the Imperium aristocracy not long ago, the Marquisate of Wellston. Nonetheless, my family was murdered."

"By whom?" asked Lelouch.

"My father's company dealt with arms and tends to sell Mobile Suits to both opposing sides of a war," Chall said, "So he has pretty much enemies with most people."

"Reality is always quite harsh with people sometimes," Lelouch said.

"And yet we must deal with it," Chall said, "that's why I chose to be a Gundam Meister… so that I can atone for my father's sins and stop the spiralling conflict that came from the greed of my father, the late Marquis of Wellston."

"I should find a cause to fight for…something to surge me forward…" Lelouch said.

And then, a forth person came into the room. He was that man whom Jeremiah spoke to earlier on, Grave Violento.

"Hello, you must be Lelouch," he greeted.

"Grave Violento, an intelligence agent of Celestial Being," Chall said, "don't worry, he's friendly with people."

"Indeed, and I am here for important analytical reasons too," Grave said, "there had been a theft of the Agrissa in the EU military base, and Rudio had sent me confirmation from a soldier there that it may be the work of terrorists."

"And who it may be?" Chall asked.

"I have my hunches, but will need the confirm from Rudio first," Grave said.

"Can you send me the data on the case?" Lelouch wondered, "I would like to examine it myself."

"Right away, sir," Grave said.

Villa Fiche, Marseilles, French Republic, EU

Marseilles was a prominent city of France, a leading EU state alongside Germany and Russia. On its outskirts, there was the Villa Fiche. There, a few men of a shadowy group were discussing in the board room, with a man standing behind all of them.

"With all due respects, the costs of such an operation is quite consuming," a man of the group said, "What I'm saying here is if we have the resources to…"

"We already have amassed the necessities for it," another man of the group said, "that's why we stole the Agrissa in the first place."

"And our targeted place, it has been checked for the security," a third man said, "and we are all cleared from the Fatherland Warning System if we launch the virus on time."

"All that's left is our pilot of course," the fourth man said, "you will be ready, Robert."

The man from behind then looked up at them and walked in front.

"Yah, I am already prepared for the worst," Robert said, "if anything goes wrong, I will cut all ties with this organisation. You have my trust, Doctor."

"Indeed Robert, judgment shall be placed over the murderers," the Doctor said, "and this is our cry against the tyrants."

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

In the base, Lelouch was typing madly on the computer mainframe. Grave and Chall were beside him and helped in with his work. On the screen, there were dozens of various news and other events.

"Yup, there had been a purchase for explosives from a military contractor in Russia," Chall said, "enough to blow up half of Nanyang (Singapore) for instance…not including the fallout of course."

"And someone bought oil from the Saudi Empire," Grave added, "oil is worthless now with solar energy, so what use they could do?"

"Flammability, it can start up quite a mess," Lelouch said, "the Agrissa that was stolen was intended as a hovercraft to contain and transport over vast distances, thanks to its powerful boosters. In fact, any Hellion Medium can easily fly that thing."

"So we got a fast moving carrier unit, flammable oil, and explosives able to devastate a small city," Grave summarised, "whatever could they all mean?"

"It is now as clear as day!" Lelouch declared, "We are having a terrorist attack!"

"But it could be anywhere and any time," Grave said.

"There had been a purchase in Russia," Chall realised, "so there should be a buyer and his details."

"True, but it will be easier with the Saudis instead," Lelouch claimed.

"And why is that?" Grave asked.

"Only that they are poor desperate people who reacted badly to the oil downturn and resorted to invading its neighbours all across Arabia," Lelouch said, "They would do anything for extra cash and known to have blamed the Imperium and EU for the oil embargo."

"I have a contact in Suille as a coincidence," Grave said, "the Emirate of Suille; it is still a powerful nation along Arabia's Western Seaboard near the Suez."

"They live off mineral resources and information trade; they ought to know all that is going on in the region and even beyond," Lelouch said, "set up your contact."

"At once sir," Grave replied.

The Royal Palace, Suille City, Emirate of Suille

The Saudi Empire had dominated almost all of Arabia, after conquering Yemen and over half of Oman. However, parts of its West managed to break off with the Empire. The small region was a coastal place centred on the city of Suille, where minerals had been found in Year 2014.

After succession, the governor had declared Suille and a large area surrounding it a free sovereign state as the Emirate of Suille. From there, he became the Emir of the city and his family was established as the ruling house. Currently, Grave was strolling along the Palace with the Royal Chamberlain, Salem al-Gaza.

"Okay al-Gaza, your patrons are one of the best in info warfare around these parts," Grave said, "So what's the word on a recent oil purchase from the Saudis?"

"Don't be absurd, the oil is now worthless!" Salem exclaimed, "no one will be in their right minds in buy such stuff."

"Not unless they want to go by unnoticed and through the really black market at that," Grave said, "so what's the word?"

"Uh… if you really want to know, then I see no harm…" Salem admitted, "It was… it was…"

He gazed around and came up to Grave's ears. Then, he whispered something into it.

"It was an order of 200 gallons under a corporation called the DRL," he said.

"DRL? And they are…" Grave said.

"I'm afraid that the House of al-Suille only knows this much," he responded, "Now please leave before the Saudis invade us again, or your safety will not be guaranteed."

Atlantic Airspace, approx. above the Atlantic

Just above the Atlantic Ocean, both Gundams Astraea and Abdulhool were flying over the region. Suddenly, they received in a call.

"Looks like there's nothing around here…" Marlene said.

Lelouch's voice then spoke through the 2 units.

"As a foreword, this link is established between us in Area 51, and the two Gundams," Lelouch said, "we have identified the culprits behind firstly."

"So who it was?" asked Rudio.

"The DRL as one would call then, it stands for Democratic Revolutionary Legion," Lelouch said, "they are a group originating in Marseilles by a Dr. Eduard Fiche. Like the historian that was the doctor, they aim to bring forth a revolution on the scale of France and Russia upon the World Imperium and other monarchic states."

"And I assume they are terrorists here," Marlene said, "one of those anti-monarchists here."

"They are a wanted terrorist cell in the Imperium, 28 EU states, the Gulf Federation and Suille," Lelouch said, "I believe they plan to destroy an important site built in the name of imperial power."

"They could be anything at all," Rudio said, "like Saint Basil's Cathedral, the Kremlin, Notre Dame, Forbidden City…"

"But the most prominent monument of imperial power is among the lead in the world, the World Imperium," Lelouch mentioned, "you are to locate the assault for an intervention."

Suddenly, something else flew in towards the two Gundams and past them. It was the Agrissa unit, but had a Hellion docked to it already. It was not under standard EU aquamarine colours, but in a red tone; red being the colour of revolution and bloodshed.

"That looks like our guy to me," Marlene said, "GN Missiles firing away!"

Suddenly, Gundam Abdulhool launched away a volley of missiles away. However, the attack was simply stopped by an electro-field put up by the Agrissa.

"Just to let you know, I can see into your actions," Lelouch said, "this thing seems to be able to form some kind of electromagnetic shielding."

"Then we must get close enough to it," Rudio said.

'Indeed, I will coordinate you two from here," Lelouch said, "Rudio, get near to the enemy unit."

"My Astraea will tale care of it," he said, "And you better take care of dear Feldt."

Suddenly, Gundam Astraea sped towards the Agrissa. Inside, the pilot of the Hellion saw the machine and turned his whole unit back.

"Never seen this type before, what could they be?" Robert wondered, "But I will still blow it up before I can get to my destination."

Suddenly, the Hellion part fired from its linear rifle and tried to shoot down the Gundam. However, the Astraea quickly dodged out all of those attacks so far. Astraea returned back with its Beam blasts from the Beam Rifle.

"Is that just what I think it was?" Robert exclaimed, "Beam weaponry?!"

At once, the Astraea switched out its Beam Rifle for a weapon hidden in it. Taking the chance, the Hellion fired at it again relentlessly. However, the Astraea was getting all too close.

"You want to get close in on the action, you will get your action," he said, "plasma field activate!"

A hatch in the front of the Aggrisa and it shot out voltages of electricity at the Gundam. Inside it, Rudio yelled out in raw agony to the pain.

"The Doctor will be very interested in you, so I can just destroy this thing," Robert said, "but you, your life is pathetic."

Suddenly, the Agrissa was bombarded by several GN Missiles from the Abdulhool and was distracted from the plasma field. The Astraea then continued with its assault, and was countered with the plasma tip of the Hellion unit's Sonic Blade.

"So the Agrissa uses plasma for a variety of functions," Lelouch computed, "from defence to offense, the plasma generators has them all. By locating the plasma generators, you can render it harmless."

"And the generators would be where?" Rudio asked.

Lelouch looked at a live feed of the events ongoing over the Atlantic. Suddenly, a focus point was placed over the top of the Agrissa itself.

"The top of the Mobile Armour," he answered, "by destroying it, the plasma generator will be destroyed and the unit will cease operation."

"And you must being the man in alive," Grave interrupted, "this is by Veda's orders."

"Oh I see where this is going," Marlene commented, "he will be just like me then."

"Alright now, Marlene will distract the Agrissa from its destination," Lelouch ordered, "While the Agrissa is distracted, you can attack it with the GN Sword immediately."

"Roger!" both of them cried.

Then they put their operation to work. Gundam Abdulhool launched away some of its missiles around the sky, and some into the Agrissa. It then turned to attack the fighter-like Gundam in response.

"Okay, the target is now placing all attention on me," Marlene reported, "Rudio, do your magic."

"It's no magic, just a good pilot's skills," Rudio replied.

Suddenly, his Astraea flew to the Agrissa behind suspicion and got near it. From above, it swopped down and pierced into the backpack on the Agrissa. Suddenly, the plasma blade shut down along with its engines. Without propulsion, it simply fell down to the ocean, but the Hellion component managed to escape scot-free.

"No! He must be captured alive," Grave called out.

Just then, the Abdulhool shot out Vulcan blasts from its wings and shot down the Hellion's flight pack. With it being grounded, the Astraea grabbed it by its hands and threw away its Linear Rifle.

"Terrorist unit has been disarmed and captured live," Rudio reported back, "will be returning to Area 51 pronto."

DRL HQ (Villa Fiche), Outskirts of Marseilles, French Republic, EU

In the basement of Villa Fiche, there was the secret meeting grounds of high-ranking DRL members. Among them, Dr. Fiche was gathered there too. All of them were watching real-time records of New York, where the Crown Prince of the World Imperium resided and the monarchy's financial capital in Wall Street. Everything was going on peacefully, which wasn't supposed to happen.

"Robert has been belated by hours already!" one of them exclaimed, "There's got to be no coincidence now!"

"Perhaps Fatherland Security has gotten to him," another suggested, "or a storm I had heard in the Atlantic maybe."

"No no, I had checked the weather patterns," a third man said, "They were nowhere Robert's flight patterns."

"What is clear is that we must not allow the revolution to die out yet," Dr. Fiche said, "I propose that we replan with allying factions…"

However, the TV screen suddenly went blank. In a few seconds, there was a message on it. It said, "Your plans have been compromised."

"What?!" someone exclaimed.

In the next few moments, there was a bomb dropped on the Villa. Some of the members there had tried to flee, but were caught up in the destruction themselves.

Overhead of Marseilles, Gundam Abdulhool was flying overhead. Marlene looked back at the smoking remnants of the former Villa.

"Those suckers didn't know what hit them," she remarked.

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Back within Area 51, there was a holding cell for its less cooperative subjects. There, Robert was being held there and strapped to a metal chair. Grave and Lelouch were observing him from a hidden window adjacent.

"You couldn't be anything from the Imperium, not even the IBI," Robert claimed, "those imperial bastards like to make their victories loud for their prestige. So who are you now and why must you stop me?"

Inside the observation room, Grave chuckled and turned off his mic.

"Sir, wait here," Grave said, "I will handle this myself."

Grave then went inside the room and looked at his target, Robert Stad Jr.

"A plainclothes, so you must be the guy who got me," Robert remarked, "no wait, they are not here. I suppose I am correct."

"You must be Robert Stad Jr., a most unfortunate case indeed," Grave said, "your parents died on a business trip to the Canary Islands. It was by an Imperium assault over border issues; that must have fermented your hatred of the Imperium to join the DRL."

"Who are you to know?" Robert demanded.

Suddenly, Lelouch came in instead.

"A kid, now this is a shocker," Robert said.

"Robert, your body has been identified as dead in a bombing outside of Marseilles," Lelouch said, "to the world, you are now dead. Now you will be christened Fon Spaak by Veda."

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked.

"You had seen those Mobile Suits that defeated you and the Agrissa," Lelouch said, "They are called the Gundams. Through them, we can change the world."

"So you are also terrorists yourselves," Robert said.

"No, we do not engage in random destruction of civilians," Grave corrected, "we seek to correct destruction wrought by battle."

"Interesting…" Robert replied.


	4. Abulhool

**Ch 3 – Abulhool**

_Shortly after I was introduced this secret life my parents withheld from me, I was given a series of files. Upon playing them, I deduced that they were recordings of the battles. Judging by the angles, it would be from the pilot's perspective… no, the Gundam's perspective to be precise. They might seem primitive at first, but they were indeed decades ahead of even the superpowers of the day. _

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

It was midnight in the Disraeli Desert, where cold winds swept the arid plains of America. Within the warmth of Area 51, Lelouch still stayed awake in his chamber and facing a monitor screen. On the said monitor, there were countless files with codenames on them.

"Hey Lelouch, you're still awake?" asked Chall, who was at the door.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch something to keep me entertained," Lelouch calmly replied, "care to join me?"

"As long it's not porn, I will of course," Chall answered and she walked in.

Gently shutting the door, she approached behind Lelouch and stared at what could be entertaining the child. At one glance, it just came to her what it was.

"You're watching the Gundams' previous battles," Chall remarked.

"If I had to direct Celestial Being in the future, it would be wise to gain knowledge of the Gundams' abilities," Lelouch answered.

"Ha, when we reveal ourselves to the world, I doubt we'll be using those weaker machines," Chall remarked.

"Even so, it can always entertain us," Lelouch said, pointing out to a file on the holo-monitor.

The highlighted file in question was labeled as "GNY-003 Mission E-86".

"GNY-003, that's the Abulhool, right?" Chall remarked.

"Yes, I actually would like to learn more of that Suit's power after fighting it," Lelouch said, shall we?"

With one click, the screen showed a brief description of the coded Mission itself.

_GNY-003 Mission E-86_

_Pilot in priority: Marlene Vlady, GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool _

_Objective: Eliminate enemy unit (Hellion Initium – terrorist-controlled)_

_Notes: Avoid public awareness in regards to existence of Gundams. Should such were to occur, displace data to Veda for evaluation and action to be taken. _

The monitor first showed the scenery of green grassy fields, with an occasional hill and herds of cattle running about. Soon, it came to what that was a small village. The buildings there were two-three storeys at most, and its people were minding their own businesses and oblivious to the Gundam's presence.

Suddenly, the screen shifted upward and a Hellion in Fighter Mode was sighted at once. Most Hellions were cream-coloured, but this one seemed to have a light blue colour on it. Upon seeing the Abulhool, it launched out a barrage of shells from its smoothbore gun.

As if it were natural, the fighter-shaped Gundam simply avoided the gunfire. After some evasiveness, it simply charged in for a direct attack at the Hellion's wings.

"What? A direct attack!" exclaimed Chall.

"No, it's most likely using the weapon at the tip of the nose… that drill…" Lelouch said.

However, the terrorist Hellion also managed to avoid the move.

"She missed it…" Chall sulked.

"No, it still connected," Lelouch corrected, "while the intention to break through the enemy unit has failed, the enemy cannot properly evade the Abulhool's speed and scratched a portion of the Hellion's wings. Now I believe this fight may be ending soon…"

While they were conversing, the aerial dogfight waged on and it seemed that the Abulhool had outmanoeuvred the terrorist Hellion without much effort. Suddenly, missiles were launched and they imploded on the frame of the enemy Hellion.

"But if this happens, won't the debris fall upon the village?" questioned Chall.

The smoke from the impact started to clear off, and a few pieces of the destroyed Hellion did fall upon. However, as they were falling, the metal pieces started to disintegrate and they broke down from visible range before even hitting the ground. With that, the screen blacked out.

"Those missiles must have contained some type of chemical that destabilises molecular bonds within a metal," Lelouch quickly deduced, "hence, the villagers might not be aware of the fight."

"If they did, then I fear it would mean a complete annihilation order from Veda," Chall mentioned, "with that collar, Marlene cannot disobey the command given."

"Who is this Veda who gives such commands?" wondered Lelouch.

"Veda is the computer system that oversees the activities of Celestial Being," Chall explained, "its recommendations are calculated and should be the best for the said scenario."

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" lamented Lelouch.

"Huh, what you just said?" asked Chall.

"It's a quote from the Roman poet Juvenal," Lelouch explained, "it means who guards the guardians. If Veda was to be corrupted, won't it spell the end for us?"

"Well… you can be correct in that sense…" Chall agreed, "But the traditional hierarchy is always Veda above all."

"That's why I will continue to look through all these records in great detail," Lelouch said, "It can give all of us insight on improving the Gundams and covering our tracks more efficiently."

"You're indeed a more brilliant strategist than your father, Lord Charles," Chall remarked.

"Father was always the negotiator type, but to lead this group… Father must have agreed to the use of force somehow," Lelouch added, "I'm learning more of my parents than ever when they were alive… hiding this life from Nunnally and I."


	5. Sadalsuud

**Ch 4 – Sadalsuud**

_Celestial Being is making her steps very carefully, so that the world couldn't discover her before the appropriate time. Jeremiah and I had left Area 51 for another Celestial Being base, where a new Gundam was in production. As for its pilot, it was said that he would be arriving as well. _

Docking Bay, Space Colony Krung Thep, Asteroid Belt

With the Orbital Spires in place, it was easier to gain access to space. However, going past the Spires was a different tale. Yet, it was achieved with the proper strings being pulled.

Lelouch looked back at the grim Orbital Spire, dubbed as "Alexander's Column" in the name of the Imperium's tyrannic founder. From the South American deserts, the Column seemed like a structure of doom. Yet in space, it was only a tiny stick that seemed insignificant to the universe at large. Then, he faced Jeremiah who had just come in.

"Have you been enjoying this journey so far?" he asked.

"It's alright, but it would seem that we have allies everywhere," Lelouch remarked.

"True, most of them are called the Observers," Jeremiah explained, "they are members of the society who seek to change this world and provide us with the necessary help, such as funding."

"But can they be trusted?" asked Lelouch.

"It is true that each Observer does have their own agenda, but we need their financial support to fund our projects," Jeremiah said, "but we are here to see one of these projects, a new Gundam."

"Yes, so this puts our units to… say five of them," Lelouch remarked, "until how long we will arrive?"

Suddenly, a voice alert rang in the room.

"Warning, there has been a sighting of an unidentified vessel in the sensors. Space Colony Krung Thep is to be in Fortress Mode momentarily. We will be dispatching Gundam Sadalsuud as per Veda's suggestion."

"Gundam Sadalsuud… is that the new Gundam we're supposed to see?" Lelouch wondered.

"Affirmative, it appears we do get to witness Sadalsuud's true prowess in action," Jeremiah added, "but it would seem that a suitable candidate has been assigned."

ICF Mandated Zone, Asteroid Belt

Space Colony Krung Thep was once a space colony that was left to ruin after the ICF take-over of Mainland Asia. Since then, it was cleverly used by Celestial Being as their base.

When the Solar Wars came to a closure, the superpowers were aiming to reclaim space colonies they had once controlled or those controlled by the predecessor state. The ICF was also the same, trying to reclaim the Krung Thep in her Zone.

Two Tierens Space-Type were travelling into the empty space the Federation was granted, trying to root out all "unlawful" presence in there. They had just uncovered one of those, in the Krung Thep.

"Sir, that energy signature we have detected should be around here," the first Tieren pilot spoke.

"By that amount, it has to be someone out there," the second pilot added on, "and it was not registered by the Space Agency."

"Well whoever he is, he'll be destroyed without mercy," the first pilot said flatly.

Hidden behind an asteroid, a gigantic blue humanoid figure stood close to the space rock. It was tipped several sensors on its shoulders and hips. Its pilot, Grave Violento, stared carefully at the monitors surrounding him. One displayed the two Tierens, while another showed the Krung Thep Colony.

"This Sadalsuud is quite a recon unit indeed," Grave admitted, "so we got two Tierens out there. Data will be sent to Veda for analysis."

Grave keyed in his findings to Veda. Within a few seconds, the order was issued from Veda.

"Eliminate targets. Gundam Plutone and Gundam Sadalsuud shall conduct. No survivors."

"Could've guessed that," Grave said, "too bad the Sadalsuud is not so much of a Combat unit."

Grave charged the engines, and the GN Drive on the Sadalsuud launched it fro its hiding place. The Tierens quickly noticed the Gundam's presence and fired their smoothbore guns on it.

"Unidentified Mobile Suit, cease and desist!" one of the pilots called out, "you are in unauthorised area. And you'll be…"

That pilot's warning was cut short by a beam blast that vapourised his Tieren's nether regions. Everyone looked at the newcomer unit, Gundam Plutone, as it flew beside the Sadalsuud.

"Another one?" a pilot exclaimed, "this must be something. They must be captured!"

Without a second thought, the two Tierens quickly charged in and fired rapidly on the Gundams. However, that hardly scratched the frames of the Gundams. The Sadalsuud drew out two revolver-like guns and shot out two blasts… and the smoothbores were shot off.

"Damn, we're disarmed!" the pilot cursed, "have to send out a dis-"

"Fire now!" cried Grave from his Sadalsuud.

However, his cries were silenced by another blast from the Plutone. Soon, the other Tieren was fired at blank-point and the said mission was declared over.

"Sir Lelouch, how was your first mission?" Grave asked.

"Why…why did we do that?" asked Lelouch, "was killing people ever going to be the case?"

"Much as it can be painful, to kill them we must," Grave answered, "you'll get used to it, like the rest of us… someday…"

"I guess so, but won't this draw more suspicion from the ICF?" Lelouch wondered.

"True, but Veda has settled it," Grave said, "The remnants will be relocated to an asteroid loaded with explosives. It'll be detonated, so that it appears that they had crashed to an asteroid instead."

"And about this unit… the Sadalsuud…" asked Lelouch.

"Hope it is to meet expectations," Grave said, "Not truly a combat unit, but it has great sensors. It'll be the forerunner for a new sniper-type Mobile Suit."

"Ok, I see…" Lelouch replied.


	6. Overload

**Ch 5 – Overload**

_My time in Celestial Being was met with ups and downs, just like the tides influenced by the Moon. Fate, however, was cruel to me from young, separating me from my family. For Nunnally's sake, I want to work this out. However, this time… it was another great tragedy in my early life. _

Battle Hangar, Area 51

The hangar kept the Mobile Suits called Gundams currently developed by Celestial Being. During this time, the Gundams were only under research & development until they were allowed to openly engage in actual combat.

This was yet another exercise to test the capabilities of Gundam Plutone, which had the ability to disable other Gundams with its Trial System.

"Okay Zero, this exercise will be simple," Ian spoke through the speaker, "the Abulhool and Astraea will be some sparring. Meanwhile, you will charge up the GN Particle output slowly by a steady rate. Once it is at 100%, activate the Trial System."

"Yes, understood," Lelouch replied, and he looked at his partner… the Haro called Hanayo.

"Rudio and Marlene, you two may begin the mock fight," Ian declared.

Suddenly, both Gundams Abulhool and Astraea moved in for combat. At first, the Abulhool charged in to pierce into the Astraea. However, the Astraea easily avoided the attack and swung its GN Sword at the opponent. It managed to scratch the tip of the Abulhool's right wing, but the Fighter Gundam awkwardly kicked at the Astraea in return.

"While I find this Suit to be impressive, it sucks to be using this in close combat," Marlene remarked.

"GN Particles charging…" Lelouch declared, "Charging rate at 69% and counting."

Control Room, Area 51

"Just don't let this exercise break anything," Ian spoke.

"You can always repair them," Jeremiah remarked, coming into the control room where Ian was.

"Easy for you to …" Ian grunted.

However, Ian never finished his sentence… not after the holographic visage of C2 popped up next to him.

"People, this exercise is to test the maximum capabilities of the Trial System," C2 spoke, "hence, this exercise is ordered by Veda."

"At this point, the Trial System's not that important," Ian admitted, "I would look out more for creating a CQC option for a Fighter-type Gundam."

"That will come soon, but this exercise is still underway," C2 coldly spoke.

Battle Hangar, Area 51

At the battle platform, the two Mobile Suits were still neck to neck with each other. Despite the Abulhool's obvious disadvantage, it was holding out quite well and with minimal damage. However, anyone could tell that the Astraea had the upper hand – being a CQC type and all.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was staring intently at two things. One was the levelled fight of two Gundams, the other was the rising levels of the GN Particles of his own Suit. Soon, the increasing values stopped… at 100%.

"GN Particles fully charged," Lelouch announced, "engaging Trial System now."

The eyes of the Plutone glowed and its GN Drive began to radiate GN Particles out. At that point, the Astraea was about to pierce into the Abulhool with its GN Sword, until the MS arm started to cringe and held itself back.

"So it is working well so far," Jeremiah said.

The flow of GN Particles continued to increase, almost exponentially. The GN Particles even formed waves of energy that spread around the chamber like angelic wings, saturating with GN Particles.

"What's going on?" Ian exclaimed, frantically typing on the controls immediately.

"Hmm… this is… interesting data…" C2 remarked.

"This… this is…" Lelouch cried, as GN Particles began to leak inside the cockpit itself.

Both the Astraea and Abulhool were released from the Trial System and they approached the solitary Plutone, blocking the flood of energy with the Suits themselves.

"Lelouch, can you eject?" Rudio asked.

"I… I can't… this whole thing's jammed!" Lelouch answered.

"Then we will just have to get you myself," Rudio said.

"Rudio, are you mad?" Lelouch exclaimed, "This GN Particle… they will radiate us. We cannot survive direct fallout, not without serious injury at least."

"He's right… it's too dangerous…" Marlene agreed, "…too dangerous to go out there alone. Rudio, I'll go with you."

"Please don't do this!" Lelouch cried, "It was my fault…"

"And throwing yourself to the fire won't help us one bit," Rudio interjected, "we are coming for you!"

Lelouch would try to dissuade them, but both of them were already outside to rescue him.

Control Room, Area 51

Both Jeremiah and Ian grew frantic at the sudden malfunction of the Plutone, and hurriedly trying to salvage the situation they were in. However, C2 was still completely calm during all this.

"Core Fighter, activate…" she spoke calmly.

Battle Hangar, Area 51

"Core Fighter activated," Hanayo cried, "Core Fighter activated."

"Wait!" Lelouch exclaimed.

The chest region of the Plutone began to move on its own, and it reformed into an independent Core Fighter unit. The GN Drive was still intact in the Gundam. While the Core Fighter flew off to the other side of the Hangar, both Rudio and Marlene ended up bathed in the massive GN Particles.

Lelouch sped past the two dying Meisters, looking at both Rudio and Marlene. The two of them were groaning in agony, but still mouthed out something. From how it was, Lelouch understood their words and tears flooded his eyes.

"NO!" he cried.

Medical Bay, Area 51

Several hours had passed, and two bodies lied covered in cloth in the Medical Bay. Dr. Monroe looked at the two bodies and sighed, and then he turned towards Lelouch and the rest of Celestial Being.

"Rudio Resonance and Marlene Vlady are both dead," Monroe announced, "we should arrange for their burial."

"They can't… people around just keep dying…" Lelouch muttered.

"I see…" C2 coldly remarked, "We will require to find new Meisters and improve the GN Drives."

"You…" Lelouch yelled, turning at the holographic image, "Get out of my sight!"

"Hmm… Lelouch, you should keep your cool sometimes," C2 said, "a person dying is truly natural. At least they died for a cause."

"Shut up…" Lelouch said, "I am in charge here and the priority is to give them a proper burial."

"Yes, my Lord," Jeremiah agreed.

"One more thing… their child… Feldt, she must not know," Lelouch said, "I don't want her to be hurt, like I had."


End file.
